Lilacs and Love Making
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Blaine remembers something from Kurt's bucket list and decides to give him the perfect, most romantic summer evening ever. (I don't really write smut, but this kind of has smut, but it's not really too descriptive. idk man)


It has been the hottest summer that Ohio's ever seen. Blaine's sure of it. Lately, it's been so hot that he and Kurt haven't even wanted to have sex. Hell, they have barely wanted to cuddle. When they hang out, it's mostly consisted of looking for the coolest room in the house and sprawling out far apart from each other, hoping that their sweat-dripped bodies hadn't begun to emit unflattering smells yet.

This was particularly disappointing because Blaine had plans for this summer. Great plans. He wanted to show Kurt the most romantic day his life, but it involved being outside for a long stretch of time in one day and, in his mind, ended with them having beautifully passionate sex. None of that was going to happen until the weather felt a little less like the firey pits of Hell.

And then one day, as if the prayers that Blaine considered sending out had been answered, it was actually bearable weather. Mid 80's with no humidity? Compared to the past few weeks, it was the most gorgeous weather he'd ever felt. He swore there was even the slightest breeze. So, he texted his boyfriend and told him to drop his plans. When Kurt asked what, Blaine told him it was a surprise. So, of course, Kurt sensed the romance and told Mercedes that he'd go shopping with her some other time.

Blaine drove to Kurt's house. In the backseat, covered with a blanket, was a large picnic basket. It held several cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches (Blaine figured they were refreshing in the heat), a bottle of White Zinfandel (his and Kurt's favourite) and two glasses, a Tupperware container filled with grapes, and lube. Today was going to be perfect. He could tell.

He pulled up to Kurt's house and knocked on the door, holding a bouquet of red and yellow lilacs that he picked up on the way in his hand. Kurt's grin couldn't have been wider. He immediately gave his boyfriend a quick peck.

"Blaine, you didn't have to…" he started when he pulled away, smiling at the flowers with admiration.

"But I wanted to." Blaine answered, proud smile on his face.

"You're perfect." Kurt hummed out.

"No that's you." Blaine said, leaning in for another quick kiss.

Kurt giggled a bit as he pulled away, "Well, let me go put these in a vase now."

Blaine nodded and waited by the door. Blaine couldn't help but watch as Kurt walked away. He was wearing black jean shorts, which Blaine was almost positive were meant for girls, but he didn't mind. They were short, but nothing ridiculous. It was reasonable considering the weather. His shirt was a tight, dark blue undershirt. Over that, he wore a partially buttoned up black cardigan with short sleeves, made out of a light material. He looked stunning, as always.

Kurt came back, smiling just as widely as when he left. "So where are we off to?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." Blaine answered as he took Kurt's hand.

"C'mon, you really can't tell me?" Kurt asked with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Nope," Blaine insisted, pulling him towards the car.

Blaine opened Kurt's door and Kurt slid in. Immediately, Kurt turned the air onto full blast and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at how absolutely predictable his boyfriend was. The ride there, Kurt didn't ask about where they were going again. The two of them talked about mundane things, but neither of them was even the least bit bored, because the presence alone of their counterpart was enough to enthrall and excite them. Once in a while, during a good song, their conversation would stop and they'd sing along together.

Eventually, Blaine pulled into a field. He grinned when he noticed the look on Kurt's face. He was completely confused and looked as if he wondered if Blaine knew that he was no longer on the road. When Kurt noticed Blaine smiling, his confusion only got greater.

"We're here." Blaine said.

Kurt looked out the window, smiling softly, but still obviously confused.

"I know I'm no Taylor Lautner and I couldn't find a medow of Lilacs. That's what the bouquet was for. But, this is a meadow and I am more than willing to have relations with you here." Blaine explained.

Kurt turned slowly to Blaine, smile wide and eyes almost teary. "Oh my god, Blaine. This is so romantic."

"I try." Blaine chuckled, trying to hide his blush from the praise. "I packed us a picnic first."

"Oh Blaine. You're perfect." He hummed out, bouncing in his seat a little. He leaned over to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled widely as he pulled away from the kiss. He turned off the car and started getting out of it. He quickly jogged around to the passenger side to open the door for Kurt. He extended his hand out to Kurt who took it with an almost teasing daintiness. Together, they retrieved the picnic basket and blanket from the back seat. Blaine laid out the blanket in a spot of lower grass and once that was done, Kurt started setting up their meals.

Soon enough, they were eating and talking and drinking and giggling. Throughout their meal, several kisses were exchanged for no exact reason other than the fact they were both completely in love and the moment only highlighted that fact. After Kurt had three glasses of wine and Blaine had one and a half, it was a well-known fact that he was a light weight, and Blaine wanted every moment of today to be forever engrained in his memory. It was already perfect.

In no time, their meal was finished and the picnic basket was packed back up and away in the car. They were lounging lazily on the blankets, soaking in the sun and talking about nothing in particular. Kurt turned and kissed Blaine softly, telling him of how perfect the day was. And Blaine kissed back, not verbally replying. Soon enough, their kisses were heated and Kurt had rolled on top of Blaine, straddling him almost playfully.

"I love you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too." Kurt answered, his hips gently rolling down against Blaine's.

After a few more minutes of kissing and hip rolling, they could both feel the small pools of sweat- due to the temperature and the heat they were creating- forming in the smalls of their back, but the intensity of that feeling was lessened due to the more prominent feeling of the hardening erections in their pants. And soon enough, they were both letting out quiet, breathy moans and whines when their cocks slid against each other through their clothes.

"Too many clothes." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, pulling away and sitting up on Blaine. First he unbuttoned and slid off his cardigan before haphazardly taking his undershirt off. And then he had to readjust the way he sat to wiggle his way out of the shorts and his boxers. At the same time, Blaine clumsily untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt. When he finally slid that off, he kicked off his shoes and wiggled his pants off from under Kurt.

And eventually, they were both naked. Kurt was straddling Blaine's thighs and they were both silent, mouths slightly agape as each stared at their boyfriend in awe. No matter how many times they've seen each other naked, it never stopped being such a mind blowing experience. Blaine's fingertips ghosted over Kurt's pale skin, barely touching him, just admiring the beauty. At the same time, Kurt's eyes continuously scanned up and down Blaine's body, rememorizing every single aspect of his body.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine finally whispered.

"And so are you," Kurt whispered. They both used to deny the compliments, but after too long, it became tedious and almost annoying. So they both learned not to do that, even if they sort of wanted to.

Blaine smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Kurt met him half way, his hips slowly moving forward on Blaine's thighs. Eventually, their cocks were rocking against each other, the friction causing them to moan into each other's mouths, but they both worked to keep the kiss as continuous as possible. Their bodies were already glazed in a light sweat and Kurt felt the hot summer sun shining down onto his pale back, but neither of those factors mattered. All that mattered was the pleasure and the love that both boys felt immensely, which left their minds almost hazy.

Hands moved up and down sides, tongues twirling in and out of mouths. Suckling noises were heard and their bodies continued rocking, until Blaine turned his head, almost suddenly, halting their kiss. Before Kurt could react in confusion, Blaine spoke softly, but his voice was full of lust, "I want to make love to you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes closed at the words and a smile spread across his lips as he nodded. "Like this though," he said.

Blaine was surprised, but he didn't say anything. He knew that Kurt was interested in trying to ride him, but they hadn't tried it yet. It made them both a little nervous, but right now, it felt like not even nerves could touch them or their connection. Everything was too perfect. Blaine blindly reached for the lube and lined his fingers. Kurt leaned forward onto his body, making his ass more available.

With one finger, Blaine started to prep Kurt. He started, movements slow and calculated. He knew, by Kurt's noises and facial reactions, exactly when to add another finger and where to crook his finger and when he hit a good spot. He kept his movements slow, although he knew Kurt wanted it to be faster. After three fingers were deep inside of Kurt, twirling slowly in and out of him, Blaine pulled them out suddenly. Kurt let out a throaty whine, before realizing that he was definitely prepped enough.

Kurt gave Blaine a confident smile and kissed him gently before positioning himself over Blaine's cock. He lowered his slightly stretched hole onto Blaine, head falling back slightly and mouth open. They both let out matching groans as Kurt slowly lowered onto him completely. When Blaine was fully inside of Kurt, Kurt stopped his movement. It felt like Blaine was deeper than he'd _ever _been and it was fantastic. When he felt ready, he raised off of Blaine slightly and fell back down on him.

Together, they set a slow and steady rhythm. And although they both often fucked at a fast rhythm when the passion was high, this lacked no passion. Actually, other than their first time, it was probably the most passionate love making they'd ever done. They both let out loud moans and whines and even sometimes shouts, saying each other's names and promises and proclamations of love.

In an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, Kurt felt himself teetering over the edge. He tried to hide it, but Blaine could see it in his face. Blaine wrapped one of his hands around Kurt's cock, pumping slowly. Only a few pumps later, Kurt was painting Blaine's chest with white streaks of cum. He whined Blaine's name out loudly before collapsing onto his chest. Blaine felt Kurt tighten around him and he thursted forward, despite the strange angle, a few more times into Kurt's oversensitive hole, before finally cumming inside of Kurt. And then he slumped back into the blanket, wrapping an arm around the now sleepy Kurt.

The two of them spent hours afterwards in a sleepy daze. They whispered "I love you" to one another countless times and exchanged a number of soft, sweet kisses to various body parts. Neither of them remembers when Kurt pulled off of Blaine or when they both ended up on their sides, bodies intertwined, similar to the way they laid after their first time, but they did.

When the sky started to darken and the fireflies started to show up, Blaine figured it was time for them to leave. Lazily, they got dressed again and made it back to the car. Blaine kept the radio down and Kurt leaned against the window, holding the blanket that they'd used that day close to his chest, a small smile on his face as he dazed to a light sleep. Blaine could barely keep his eyes on the road as he glanced over at Kurt. When they were finally back to Kurt's house, Blaine decided not to wake Kurt. He got Kurt out of the car and picked him up. Blaine walked through the unlocked door of the house, thankful that nobody was home at the time. He carried Kurt to his bedroom. Kurt didn't stir until Blaine placed him on the bed.

Kurt smiled lazily at Blaine and whispered, "It was perfect."

Blaine kissed his lips gently, "I love you."

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled against his duvet, "I love you too."


End file.
